The proposed study is designed to examine the effects of combined therapy with growth hormone (GH), glutamine (GLN) and a high carbohydrate/low fat (HCLF) diet on intestinal morphology, intestinal absorptive function and skeletal muscle protein metabolism in patients who have had massive intestinal resections. In addition, it will evalutate potential differences in the adaptive response between patients with and without a colon.